


Ten's Almost Death By Sex

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 2 Doctors & a Nurse [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Eleven being a little shit, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hair Kink, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in a bedroom in the Tardis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten's Almost Death By Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks, I'm terrible at writing sex scenes.

As soon as Eleven closed the door to their room, he spun around and said, "Tonight, I want to watch you two. Just you two while I give instructions."

Ten raised his eyebrows and Rory looked a little lost. Usually, all three of them would put in effort to get each other off. It was rare nowadays that it was only two of them shagging with the other watching or simply not present.

"If that's what you want," Ten answered with a shrug as Rory nodded in agreement. Eleven clasped his hands together and smirked.

"I think we'll all find tonight enjoyable." 

~

The older Doctor had settled himself into a plush armchair, bowtie and shoes off in order to get relaxed. He eyed his lovers like a predator and it made them shiver. 

"Kiss each other. Slowly." He didn't have to project his voice in order to be heard and be obeyed. Rory pulled Ten against him and they kissed slowly, occasionally adjusting so that Eleven could get a better view.

"Rory, strip him. Take your time too, I know you have a...thing for suits." There was a smirk at the end of the command after seeing Rory getting half-hard at the thought of having his hands all over Ten's suit. 

The nurse took his dear time stripping the younger Time Lord of his tie...jacket...shirt...trousers...and finally briefs. When Ten was completely naked, Eleven then instructed him to strip Rory as well. Ten didn't take as long, eager to move on, and it made Eleven chuckle. 

Once Rory was also nude, Eleven gave them both an appreciative once over and hummed.

"Look at you two," he growled softly, "Absolutely gorgeous." 

Ten bit his lip to keep from whimpering at the praise, but some noise must have come out because Eleven's sharp green eyes turned to him. 

"On your knees." Ten obliged and he was soon eye level with Rory's cock. 

"Suck him." They all knew that Ten loved giving head and was good at it, so it came as no surprise that the younger Doctor was being showered with compliments from Eleven and Rory.

"Isn't he just beautiful? With his lips stretched and eyes blown?" Eleven whispered, his voice dripping with carnal desire as he watched them. Rory groaned deeply and grabbed onto Ten's hair with one hand, twisting the locks harshly. Ten moaned and his eyes fluttered closed. 

"That's enough," Eleven snapped, "You two get on the bed. Tenny here needs to be prepared."

Ten pulled off, lips slack and covered in his own spit, as he looked at his older self.

"Yes, dear, you're bottoming tonight," Eleven replied, amusement clear on his face. 

~

The rest of the night went off beautifully. Eleven eventually stripped his own clothes and got off watching his lovers get lost in each other. Ten always moaned so pretty whenever he was bottoming and with Rory pulling his hair in just the right places, the younger Doctor was almost screaming by the time he came. Rory was far more quiet, but still buried his face in Ten's neck while he emptied himself into the other's body. 

After Rory pulled out, Eleven crawled onto the bed. 

"I'd say he looks thoroughly shagged," Eleven murmured to Rory as they both gazed down at Ten, who had his eyes closed and was drenched in sweat and cum.

"You two are going to be the death of me," Ten sighed as he opened his eyes and shook his head at them.

Eleven merely chuckled and purred, "Just wait until we both get a hold of you."


End file.
